You
by yuuri08tsukimori
Summary: Summary: After Misu and his other friends graduated in Shidou, Shingyouji stays for a year, because of his hard work and higher grades he became the dorm head of second floor, In first week he encounter his roommate fight to third floor head and soon he became the baby sitter of two without knowing that the both of them is the new Student Committee President and Vice President.
1. Chapter 1

**You**

Note: The point of view is always in Shin's part but somehow the two pair will make their big debut…

I hope you will like them..

….

_Chapter 1_

_New Friends & Anew start_

It's been 3 months since they left , now it is the start of my third year it surprised me when I became the dorm head of second floor like Arata-san .. I know his doing well because after all his Arata-san ..

In my way back to my room , I heard someone fighting, when I went there I saw the dorm head of third floor and my roommate arguing after something, I didn't expect that I got myself into a trouble itself.. afterwards I became the babysitter of this two… when they make a scene automatically I was called by a student or anyone… it was annoying and irritating at first but now I get used to our situation.

It surprised me when I visit the council room where I used to hang-out and pest Arata-san the two of them is there like Arata-san and Ooji-senpai situation busy in planning for Tanabata Festival again this day came.

"What are you doing here Rey?" I ask him, then he rose up and when to his rival.

"I am working what else Kan?"

We agreed to call each other to our first name, because I don't feel any harm on it.. back to the question his working?

"Don't tell me you're the President?"

He shake his head and point out the other guy he retort "I am only the vice president"

Frankly I didn't realize it , so the reason why those two always freak out is because of their work in the Student Committee

"I didn't realize"

Saitou replied "Since you're here, I know your good in mathematics , I want you to handle the financing and became the head for the festival"

"Me? I will handle the festival? I don't know.. and I am bad in mathematics believe me President" but that president didn't buy his reason instead he is given an ultimatum of 2 weeks to pass the proposal for the festival

He whispered "That guy is a really sadist"

ANNOUNCEMENT: SHINGYOUJI KANEMITSU 3RD YEAR YOU HAVE A CALL I REPEAT SHINGYOUJI KANEMITSU YOU HAVE A CALL

Immediately he went to answer the call he didn't expect for the caller

"How are you Shingyouji?" Misu Arata called himself

Happily Shingyouji replied "I am fine, How is your new school Arata-san?"

"Okay? How about you?"

"I am fine, just busy for the Tanabata Festival that sadist President oh forget about that –Is that hard in University?" he worriedly asked but Arata assure him that he can handle it then the older guy said that he had something to do so he will hang up the phone before he hang up Shingyouji said "I love you Arata-san"

"So you had a lover?" Shingyouji knew this voice when he turn he saw his dorm mate smirked

Out of blue he commented "You two are lovers too right Rey?"

I didn't expect that sadist President grasped the Vice President "Yes we are"

"So what was that fight?"

Then two of them look at each other then laughed "Fight?"

Rey clear up" We are not fighting just this Saitou is too soft to me and I hate that, his a kind of person that he will obey everything I said"

"You're the master and his your servant?"

"Exactly!"

It resemble to my case with Arata-san but I can see they loved each other unlike Arata-san, I can see I am the only one loving..

_Chapter 2_

_Invitation & Tanabata Day_

Saitou purposely sent invitations for upcoming Tanabata Festival to the former student of Shidou especially to the Senpai's Shingyouji used to be with..

^^..

"Gii did you received too?" Hayama Takumi asked to his lover Saki Giichi who seemed surprised to the invitation of the new student committee president

He commented "Misu did you hear anything to Shingyouji about this guy?"

He shook his head he did not know anything because Shingyouji never mention anything about this guy so he thought that guy is after to something

"Can we surprise Shingyouji-kun? I think he would love to see us especially Misu" Takumi suggested it looks like Misu about to refuse but Gii added "Maybe that guy wanted to show you how will he take Shingyouji from you" then Takumi didn't like those words from Gii .. Immediately Gii apologize to Misu and Takumi but somehow Saki is right Misu thought it is possible that guy has a purpose for those invitations

^^..

"President what do you think about my proposal?" Shingyouji is quite nervous about his proposal , he knew it will not be approve but he will think possible maybe that sadist president will understand his reson because he got a lover too .. and Tanabata festival is for lovers .. the only day Hikoboshi and will meet.

"Saitou what do you think? Your creepy?" Rey saw his dorm head nervous to his lover answer

"I like it by the way since you propose it find a suitable students for that play, I am giving you three weeks for the Show itself Good Luck" it was the creepiest word Shingyouji heard that made him shiver "Good Luck" by that President

Since he is the in charge in the Festival, he became more busier than ever that he did forget about Arata-san as day passed by. Because his afraid of disappointing his friend and that President

It's been one week left everything is settle until the director of the play call his attention, because they forgotten the most important in the play and that is the music especially in the important part for the lovers.

But his problem is solve when Rey volunteer himself to be the violinist but they need a pianist to accompanied him ended up no choice he volunteer but he is clueless about how to play and he can't learn how to play in a single week… that's is truly impossible..

He deep sighed, he thought he will ask Hayama-san for help but he would be a burden to him now his studying in Tokyo, and if Arata-san heard it he would be disappointed for his lack

2 days left Rey and him never practice even once so the whole production is a bit trouble until he speak "We will start in the beginning with me and Rey playing the songs" Everyone sighed in relief but Rey whispered "Are you okay with it?"

He nodded then the play start it startled everyone the Kendo ace is superb in playing his notes, he never mistake up to the end

"Good Shingyouji" The President remark

Then the day of Tanabata Festival came

"Where is Shingyouji-kun?" Takumi asked as the program says the main program is the play

Before it started the President came up with his lover beside him and thank everyone for coming and called the in charge for whole fuss

"Please come here Shingyouji"

Then everyone applaud while his friend and Misu is stunned .. so everything is well coordinated by that younger guy. Then Saitou introduced him to all

"Thanks to him, this Tanabata Festival is a big success also I want to introduce him as well not only the dorm head of the second floor but the new student committee financial coordinator"

Then everyone heard Shingyouji says "President that's too much and now I hope you will like the play Thank you for coming"

Then the curtains has been pulled up and the play start. In the climax of the play everyone is fascinated how will hikoboshi fight for his love one then encore start..

Title: Nee

Pianist : Shingyouji Kanemitsu/Violinist: Matsugi Rey

Hey, who are you thinking of right now?  
I'm thinking of you

I sense it once I open the windows  
Ah, the smell of the night  
Whose face  
Appears in your heart right now?

In the cold rain  
I was drenched  
And only you  
Held out your hand to me

Why are you always the one  
Who would be here to support me  
And each time you do that  
I fall deeper in love with you

Hey, no matter what I'm doing, I'd want to see you  
Loving someone really hurts  
Whether I feel happy or upset  
It's always because of you

As I pretended to be cold to you  
Another day passed by  
But the truth is I think about you all the time  
So much so that I'm getting fed up with myself

Why is it that I can never be myself  
In front of the person that I like  
Always acting in the exact opposite way  
From the loneliness that I feel

Hey, I want you to notice my feelings  
I'll be fine  
With crying as much as if I had said it myself  
I looked up at the night sky  
The stars are beautiful  
But I wish you were here too

If I could be by your side

Hey, who are you thinking of right now?  
Why can't I suppress these feelings?

Hey, no matter what I'm doing, I'd want to see you  
Loving someone really hurts  
Whether I feel happy or upset  
It's always because of you

I'm thinking of you now

Hey, I miss you

Then the two main character decided a day that they will meet once a year a day for the two of them. Everyone stood up , it was fantastic each student yelled while Saitou and Rey just watching everyone reaction.

"It is successful right Kan?"

"It was thanks to you if you didn't help me" Kanemitsu thanked the Vice President but the guy said that it is the fruit of his hard work. They were going out to the auditorium as Saitou saw his guest he asked the two of them to follow him. It startles Shingyouji that his friends and Misu is there watching the play he coordinate.

"You must be the new President?" Misu says

"Yes I am" Saitou replies

"Thank you for inviting us?" Misu sarcastically said to him while looking at his pet who seemed to change

"Shingyouji-kun how are you?" Takumi asked his friend he saw him keeping his eye glasses he added "Are you okay?"

He nodded while looking at two presidents testing each other capabilities

Then Rey interrupted "Sorry if this guy bother you in your busy schedules especially you Misu-san, I know Kan wanted to invite you but you seemed busy so he didn't bother you , but this guy didn't think of that so I apologized for that Let's go Saitou!"

"Wait Rey!"

"Kanemitsu don't worry , I WILL JUST TEACH THIS GUY HOW TO OBSERVE THINGS"

Misu is shocked his pet let other person call him to his first name , while him he called him to his first name vice versa what is happening?


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS …. ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE BUT I WILL STRIVE HARD TO FINISH THIS STORY… **

**TO SKYSPLITS19: Thank you for your help… finally I made my own story…**

**PARDON ME MY FIRST 2 CHAPTERS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE MULTI CHAPTER .. BECAUSE I AM JUST STARTING JUST GIVE ME TIME TO GET USED TO THIS… **

**GOD BLESS TO ALL**

_Chapter 3_

_Jealousy& Insecurity_

Takumi asked "You called each other to your first name?"

He replied "Yes Rey and I agreed on that since his my roommate"

Then Misu interrupted "So you let anyone called you like that if they became your roommate?"

"No Arata-san, just he wanted me to call to my name since no one called me I let him , if you're mad I am sorry but I don't think that's bad thank you for coming" then he pass to his master he didn't think by just first name thing will make him to be doubted

But before he can leave he yelled "When did you learn to answer me like that?"

"I am sorry"

^^..

It's been a week since that Tanabata Festival, he is not mad to the President but it let him see the truth that Arata-san didn't trust him, he doubt him without listening to him

So in 4 months and it shows him the future. There's no future between unrequited love of his.

"What are you thinking Kan?" Rey worriedly asked me

I replied "I want to break up with Arata-san"

"What?" he added "Is this because of Saitou's prank?"

He shakes his head and told his friend the whole things just happened a week ago then Rey laughed and remark

"He is Jealous"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend is jealous because I called to your first name while he didn't call you that's it"

"What should I do Rey?" then he assures him and wait for the older guy to talk to him. Since the test is upcoming and the Student committee had a lot of things to do, he totally forgotten his lover.

^^..

It irritates him when Shingyouji didn't call him. On his way back to his dorm he went to Saki room without thinking

"What is the pleasure of visiting me Misu?"

He sighed and says "Tell me if someone called your lover in his first name lovingly then he also that guy in his first name it is irritating right?"

"You're just jealous Misu"

"What are you saying Saki?" until now his still in denial of his feelings, just he wanted Shingyouji to be his only

"Your jealous to that Matsugi, I think that President is his lover so there's no harm calling him to his first name.. since Shingyouji is only in love to you now you need to apologize to him.. you know instead of getting jealous you must be proud for what he did to Tanabata Festival I think that's President purpose is to make you see your lover capabilities that he hides in fear to see you disappointed" he added "you must be thankful for the two of them who help Shingyouji to have confidence to show himself"

^^..

"In what school are you planning to take an exam?" Rey asked to his friend

He replied "I think I will go to Tokyo University if possible I will take Medicine what about you?"

"same as yours"

"Oh I see " then return doing his home work until he is called to answer a phone call that he didn't expect

"Hello?"

"How are you Shingyouji?"

It surprised him Arata-san called him he quickly replied "I am fine .. I am sorry for being harsh last time Arata-san believe me Rey is just my friend and also he had a lover himself"

"I am just jealous Shingyouji"

"There's nothing to be Jealous about Arata-san I only love you "

Then everything is fine just like Rey said, but will he be able to pass the exam? And be with Arata-san?


End file.
